Manipulation
by Kawaii-Sak-Bloom
Summary: Really. Sasuke was just too easy to manipulate. [One Shot]SasuxSaku


**A/N: **I was bored and its my birthday so yeaahh! ENJOY!

_**SLUT**_

"No way! We are not going as..as-"

"Oh Sakura you party pooper, it'll be fun don't you think Tenten?"-Said girl nodded vigorously-

"No way Ino!" Sakura looked at Hinata; she had a light blush on her face. "Look Ino Hinata doesn't want to do it either!" Ino looked at Hinata "Hinaatta-chyaannn, Naruto-_kun_ will be there." Hinata blushed even more. "I-I g-g-uess only f-for ton-n-night." She whispered all the while stuttering and blushing. Sakura looked bewildered.

"TRAITORS! ALL OF YOU" Sakura screamed accusingly at them while standing on the couch. "Oh Sak don't be such a pooper, I mean all the boys are going to be there." Tenten reasoned.

"I can stand the stupid costume party, that Tsunade-shishou did, but no way am I going to look like-" Sakura was cut off. "Great! Come on Sak! You can wear some of my clothes" Ino rummages around her wardrobe, looking for the right thing. Tenten and Hinata doing the same. "Yeah Sakura, it's only a couple of times a year, when we DON'T have to wear our training attire, I mean its OK to go pass the boundaries."

Hinata smiled.

Sakura sat on the bed huffing, angry that she had let her friends gang up on her. "Yatta! I found it the perfect thing! Oh I'm good!" Ino praised herself while pulling out some accessories. Hinata and Tenten were already half changed. Sakura was pushed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, maybe, it was nice to have a change for once, and she slowly put on what Ino had chosen for her, she looked at the mirror again, and nearly fainted.

Ino barged into the room. "Wooow, Sakura you look gorgeous! Yeah lets kick some boys butt tonight." Hinata, Tenten and Ino were all changed. Ino pulled Sakura over to a chair and started to do her hair. Sakura just got a haircut today too, thanks to Ino. Her hair was layered lots and lots, and the top of her hair was layered so much that it buffed up, a little bit like a mullet, but not much. Ino teased her hair with a teaser.

After everything was all done, they quickly walked to the stadium where the party was held, all ninja's were demanded to attend. While they were walking, wolf whistles were shared all around. Sakura giggled, this was funner then she thought it would be, a little attention never hurt right?

They walked slowly into the stadium, everyone seemed to freeze at the sight of the girls, the music stopped and everyone turned their head to stare, Sasuke annoyed at what had happened also looked.

Sakura stood their in a stunning, gold sequined top, the straps were thin, and it sagged a little bit, showing her cleavage, it went up to above her thighs, she also wore a tiny black bubble mini skirt, if she bent over everyone would have likely to have seen her undies. Adding to that Sakura wore a pair of simple silver stilettos, her hair was teased, along with her sweep side fringe, and she had a simple black choker on.

Sakura was slut number 1.

Hinata was wearing a cute little grey/white dress that ended middle thigh, the only thing that held it up was the simple strings that tied around her neck like a halter. It was loose and was made of silk; the colours were mixed around everywhere. She wore, white stilettos, to match and a yellow choker to add. Her hair was let down and straighetened.

Hinata was slut number 2.

Ino wore a pair of black short shorts, with a black boob tube, it hugged her body well, and the brown choker on her neck. She had bangles all over her hands and arms, and her hair was let down and curled at the ends. She wore white ankle high boots, to finish off.

Ino was slut number 3.

Tenten wore a tiny white boob tube dress, it stopped above mid thigh and she had a silver belt just below her boobs. She wore a white choker, and had on beige knee high boots. Tenten hair was let out, and straightened, her hair stopped middle back.

Tenten was slut number 4.

If no one had noticed, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had dressed up as sluts, and from the attention everyone was giving them, it was a success. Slowly the noise came back as the girls walked down to their table. The crowd parted and some of the guys whistled. Sasuke looked a bit startled and annoyed at Sakura's clothes. It was indecent…but fucking sexy.

Sakura blushed when she found out that Sasuke was looking at her, maybe the hours and hours of pampering _was_ worth it after all. Sakura smirked, Ino and the other girls had already made their way to the dance floor, Tenten and Ino was really going at it, while Hinata kind of just moved with them with fluid-like movements, she could see how Naruto was gawking at Hinata.

Neji was just as annoyed as Sasuke was, while Shikamaru looked bored.

Sakura looked over at the four boys…three, Naruto had decided to go and dance with Hinata. She raised an eye brow, and smirked slyly, "What are _you boys _dressed up as?"

"Something that consists more clothing then what you are wearing." Sasuke glared.

"Oh Uchiha-kun…" she said his last name seductively. "…don't be so up tight" Shikamaru smirked a little. "We dressed up as ourselves" He answered her forgotten question.

"Pfft, you guys are so _**boring**_" Neji glared at her this time. Suddenly there was someone behind Sakura. "I promise I'll be a lot more amusing for you." Sakura giggled sexily as she turned around, the young man was hot, absolutely gorgeous, his eyes were crystal blue and he had brown hair that was ruffled messingly. "Sure! Lets go I want to hit the dance floor first"

While they were walking toward the dance floor, Sakura looked back, at Sasuke and gave him a little teasing smirk as if to challeng him to come and follow. Sasuke frowned. He didn't follow only leaning again the bar watching with

Neji growled, and scowled heading towards Tenten.

Sakura reached the dancing bodies, with Kenji. She looked around searching for her girls, she found them at last dancing with a boy each, Hinata was dancing with Naruto, and the other two girls with unknown partners, she took Kenji's hand and led him towards them. Stopping when she reached them she started to move slowly, to the beat of the music. Kenji's hand were on her hips, and behind her a boy was also dancing with her, she was sandwiched between two boys.

Sasuke glared and glared some more. The girls around him was already enough, but Sakura there dancing between two guys really made his night, he growled, the boys were feeling her up and down, he nearly snapped when one of them started to touch her ass.

He started to make his way towards the group when suddenly the song changed. Smack That By Akon. He nearly groaned. He was _**not**_ going up to the dance floor.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino ditched their dancing partners and started dancing with each other, they moved sensually, and moved their bodies to the beat of the music. There was a crowd surrounding them, Sakura moved slowly and then quick, she twirled and moved like she _**did this all the time**_. When the chorus came, boys started to slide up to the girls, they just chose a random one, and started to dance with them.

Sakura didn't even choose, all she could feel was hands on her hips from behind, and the person started to guide her to a dance. Sakura smiled, this guy was dominating. She would show who the boss was around here. Sakura raised her hands and hooked them onto his neck, he was still holding her from behind. She slowly moved her hand down, while they were still dancing.

Sakura's hand was at the hollow of his neck, when she found a necklace. She smirked a little toying could help with this. She couldn't actually see the necklace, but she felt the chain. She guided her hands down a little more and touched something, it was a rock, and it felt cool on her hand. She dimly remembered that for Team 7's anniversary for the day they became Team 7 she gave one of these to her teacher, team mates and had one for herself.

And on each one of the there was a carve of their family symbol. Sakura traced the necklace, and gasped. She swirled around and ebony eyes looked intently at her, he was glaring.

Sakura quickly dropped the necklace, and freed herself of Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, wasn't this what she wanted? To dance with him? Sakura shook her head a couple of times. "You!" She poked him at the chest. "Are-" another poke "Taking. Advantage. Of. Me!"

Sasuke smirked, and captured her tiny wrist. Pulling her closer she crashed into his chest. "Just enjoy the moment Sakura." Sakura secretly did, but was Sasuke only doing this so he could get rid of her?

"Sasuke, you can't be serious!" Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "You! Sasuke can't be serious! How can you just-just come up to me and-and MANIPULATE ME!"

Sasuke frowned.

Sasuke decided.

Sasuke pulled Sakura her closer, and lifted her chin up.

" Cause your easy to manipulate." With that he kissed her.

He kissed her roughly, and then softly as if to ease the pain, Sakura was shocked to respond, and suddenly, it all clicked. Mission Accomplished.

She moved her mouth against his, and they were wrapped up in their own world.

When they stopped for breath. Sakura rested her head at the hollow of his neck while playing with the cool stone on his chain, Sasuke's arms still wrapped around her waist, they were still dancing slowly. She chuckled. "Sasuke-kun, you get manipulated even easier then me." Sasuke frowned, and pulled away slightly.

"You planned all this." Sakura nodded, while giggling.

"I win this time Sasu-kun" Sasuke smirked.

"For now." With that he crashed his lips down to hers.

**NEXT DAY**

"Sasu-kun! You promised. I won, so I should get ICE-CREAM!" His girlfriend shouted at him. Yeah, yeah girlfriend they were official. Since When? Yesterday.

"Whatever." He complied while getting, his jacket.

"Yay! I'm going to get YOU some ice-cream Sasu-kun. Everyone knows you need some sweetness in your life." Sasuke glared at the nick name Sakura had given him.

"I have my sweetness." He retorted.

"Really? What is it?" Sakura looked genuinely curious.

"You." He kissed her again in the middle of a park. People stopped and watched. Really it wasn't everyday you see **The Uchiha Sasuke** kiss someone. Or Pash. Same thing.

After they separated. Sakura had a light blush on her face. She smiled contently, while she felt Sasuke's hand, linking with hers.

Really.

Dressing up as a slut didn't seem so bad after all.

**A/n: **A little thing I made up for you readers out there. It's not that good, but I was bored. Have fun reading.


End file.
